The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable recording medium with a recorded sewing machine control program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that enables a user to perform sewing while moving a work cloth, and a computer-readable recording medium with a recorded sewing machine control program.
Conventionally, in quilting sewing, by the interposing of cotton between a front fabric and a back fabric with the sewing in a stitch pattern such as a straight line or a curve line, and free motion sewing is performed to form a stitch while these work cloths are moved manually by a user.
Whereas, in free motion sewing, if the pitches of stitch are non-uniform, the appearance will be impaired. And thus, it is desirable to perform sewing so that their respective stitch pitches become as uniform as possible. However, it is difficult for a beginner to perform sewing so that the respective stitch pitches are substantially uniform while the work cloth is moved in a desired direction.
Therefore, a technique has been proposed for recording information on a sewing work carried by a skillful person having high level ability, and reproducing the recorded information to perform the sewing. For example, a teaching embroidery sewing machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 5-5262 is provided with a tablet and a cursor for detecting positional information of a movable frame (equivalent to an embroidery frame). In the teaching embroidery sewing machine, the cursor is securely fixed to a movable frame at which a cloth is tensioned. Positional information of the movable frame that may be moved by a skillful person is detected through the tablet, and then, the detected information is stored. A drive mechanism of the movable frame is driven based on the stored information, and the embroidery sewing performed by the skillful person is repeatedly reproduced.
In addition, three modes, i.e., a normal mode, a learning mode, and a playback mode, are provided in a playback sewing machine according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. SHO 58-112583. A pedal stepping quantity in sewing performed in the learning mode is recorded, and then, a sewing machine is operated based on the recorded stepping quantity in the playback mode. Namely, there has been proposed a sewing machine for recording information concerning operation associated with sewing.
In addition, in a back-sewing apparatus of a sewing machine according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. SHO 57-173088, embroidery sewing is performed based on a stitch control signal of an embroidery pattern stored in advance. When a return switch is operated, the stitch control signal of the embroidery pattern that is stored in advance is traced back from a current needle position, and then, back-sewing (sewing in a direction opposite to a normal direction) is performed so as to return to a previous stitch.